1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder-type terminal and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for determining the strength of impact when the folder portion of a folder-type terminal is closed and generating a display corresponding to the determined strength of impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of mobile communications terminals has increased, the use of folder-type terminals has increased. Although such terminals have an advantage in that they are more compact and less bulky to store and carry, they also have disadvantages.
One of the disadvantages is that users have experienced an increased occurrence of breakage in the folder portion of these terminals. One of the possible reasons for this breakage is that users tend to close the terminals with sufficient force to weaken and damage the apparatus attaching the folder portion to the main body portion of the terminal. Although it is known in the art to sense the opening and closing of a folder-type terminal, sensing the impact upon closing such a terminal would allow the user to determine if he or she is closing the terminal in a manner that may lead to damage to the folder portion.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a conventional apparatus for sensing the closure of the folder portion of a folder-type terminal. The terminal 1 includes a folder portion 10 with a protrusion 11 at a certain position along the folder portion and a main body portion 20 having a contact switch 21 at a position where the protrusion contacts the main body portion.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the terminal 1 detects opening and closing of the folder portion 10 by a mechanical contact between the protrusion 11 and the contact switch 21. When the folder portion 10 is closed, the protrusion 11 of the folder 10 depresses the contact switch 21 of the main body portion 20 to cut off (or supply) a current flowing to the contact switch 21. Accordingly, the terminal 1 detects opening or closing of the folder 10 based on whether or not current flows at the contact switch 21.
Although the terminal 1 illustrated in FIG. 1 can determine whether the folder portion 10 is open or closed, it can detect only the fully open or fully closed configuration, not the configuration where the folder portion 10 is in the process of closing. Furthermore, the terminal 1 illustrated in FIG. 1 cannot determine the force with which the folder portion 10 is closed.
FIG. 2 illustrates another example of a conventional apparatus for sensing the closure of the folder portion of a folder-type terminal. The terminal 25 includes a folder portion 30 having a magnet 31 at a certain position along the folder portion and a main body portion 40 having a Hall effect switch 41 for sensing the magnetic field of the magnet of the folder portion.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the terminal 25 detects opening and closing of the folder portion 30 by using a Hall effect switching method. As the folder portion 30 is closed, the magnet 31 nears the Hall effect switch 41 of the main body portion 40. The Hall effect switch 41 senses the magnetic field of the magnet 31 and changes an output accordingly. A Mobile Station Modem (MSM) (not shown) of the main body portion 40 detects the change in the output of the Hall effect switch 41 and determines whether the folder portion 30 is open or closed.
The terminal 25 illustrated in FIG. 2 may be able to determine the “imminent closure” configuration in addition to the fully closed and fully open configuration. However. The terminal 25 illustrated in FIG. 2 still cannot detect the force with which the folder portion 30 is closed.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that can determine not only the closing or opening of the folder portion of a folder-type terminal, but also the force with which the folder portion is closed. The present invention addresses this and other needs.